Sex Intrigen und andere Liebeleien
by Stiggur
Summary: Diese geschichte ist nicht von mir sondern von meiner Schwester und der bekloppten freundin!rnFür Kinder die Harry und Co zum Vorbild haben ist diese geschichte nicht geeignet (jugendschutzgesetz)


Das goldene Trio saß mal wieder im hintersten Abteil des Zuges und unterhielt sich als plötzlich eine Rothaarige junge Frau die Tür öffnet. Hermine musterte die Frau von oben bis unten, dünne Beine, kurzer schwarzer Rock, blaues Top, ihrer Meinung nach viel zu aufreizend und zu viel geschminkt, das konnte nur eine sein Harrys Freundin Ginny, die beiden waren jetzt schon seit 2 Monaten zusammen und langsam reichte es Hermine gewaltig, er hatte nur noch zeit für sie und seine besten freunde waren ihm egal.

Aufreizend warf sie ihre Haare nach hinten und schwang ihre Beine elegant auf Harrys Schoß. „Ach Harry… diese bescheuerte Kuh Pansy meinte doch tatsächlich zu mir, ich würde aussehen wie die größte Nutte Englands. Okay, vom Klamottenstil vielleicht, aber 1. Bin ich nicht so wie sie Sexbesessen und ficke sogar den Papst und 2. hast du dir schon mal ihr Oberteil angesehen? Das Weib trägt keins! Sie hat nur einen Blazer mit tiefen Ausschnitt an und drunter einen BH der ihr mindestens 3 Nummern zu klein ist." Empört blickte sie ihn aus ihren blauen Augen an. Grinsend fasste er an ihre Taille und hob sie so hoch das Ginny jetzt quer in seinen Armen lag. „Weißt du Ginny, ich liebe es wenn du eine auf Nasty-Girl machst, da könnte ich dich jedes Mal bei vernaschen."

Ron und Hermine saßen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Ron hatte dazu noch sein Unterkiefer soweit runter gerissen das es schon fast bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hat. „Gin… Ginny.." entwich es ihm mit piepsiger Stimme. Kaum das sie langsam zu sich kamen wollte Hermine schon mit einer ihrer feministischen Schimpftiraden anfangen, doch plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür erneut aufgerissen und in der Tür standen Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy. „Na wenn haben wir denn da? Den großen Harry Potter mit Schlammblut anhängsel und der Wieselbrut." Wobei sein Blick über Ginny flog und feststellen musste das Harry wohl ne bessere Partie gemacht hatte als er. Denn Ginny saß mittlerweile auf Harry, mit überschlagenen Beinen , wo der Rock doch sehr viel Haut zeigte und ein Hautenges Top das ihre Weiblichen Rundungen sehr (nach jeder Männlichen Aussage) zur Geltung brachte.. Harry indessen besah sich Pansy mal genauer. Das Blondhaarige Mädchen hatte einen weißen Blazer und einem Grün/Silberner BH an, dazu einen schwarzen Rock. Ihre Lackstiefel gingen über die Knie und hatten einen Dunkelgrünen stich. Ihre langen Blonden Haare lagen wohl nicht mehr ganz so perfekt (A/N… Quicki ). Immerhin ein sehr aufreizender Blickfang wie Harry fand. Ron wurde bei diesem Anblick nur noch röter und sah schnell aus dem Fenster da, er schon leichtes Nasenbluten hatte. Hermine die sich gerade erst von Ginnys Anblick erholt hatte, saß wieder geschockt in ihrem Sitz und suchte nach Worten. Draco der dies bemerkte besah sie mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Na Granger? Fehlen dir zur Abwechslung mal die Worte?" Demonstrativ zog er Pansy an sich ran, hob ihr Bein an und fing an sie heftig zu küssen. Pansy ließ sich das nur liebend gern gefallen und setzte noch eins drauf in dem sie in den Kuss reinstöhnte.

Harry rollte nur gelangweilt mit seinen Augen und Ginny musste bei diesem Auftritt lachen. „Oh man Malfoy diese Showeinlage ist sogar bei dir erbärmlich." Sie lehnte sich zu Harry rüber und fing an genüsslich an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und zu lecken. „Oh Harry, du machst mich so richtig geil." Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn unter den Rock. Bei dieser Aktion kreischte Ron auf und rannte mit einem panischen Blick raus, Hermine murmelte irgendetwas das sich verdächtig nach „versaute Schlampen" anhörte und lief ihrem besten Freund nach. Pansy hatte dies nur mit einem herablassenden Blick gekontert und sich beleidigt weggedreht, während Malfoy sich schon zusammenreißen musste, da ansonsten etwas in seiner Mittelregion geschehen würde. Nachdem Ginny sich von Harry wieder gelöst hatte und dieser sich zurücklehnte und seine Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte, stand das Weasleymädchen auf und stellte sich Malfoy gegenüber. Sie war zwar fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Im Gegenteil sie nutze dies aus und fuhr mit ihren langen Fingernägeln an seinem T-Shirt lang und malte kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust. Die Slytherinschlampe drehte sich in diesen Moment um und fauchte nur „Lass die Finger von meinem Draci oder es setzt was du Gryffindorhure". Sie holte auch schon zur Ohrfeige aus. Doch Draco hielt sie zurück, im Moment war er zu hypnotisiert von der weiblichen Sexgöttin vor ihm. Ginny die dies bemerkte, lächelte Siegessicher und machte weiter. „Weißt du Malfoy" spach sie laut aus und stellte sich auf Zehnspitzen und näherte sich seinem Gesicht bis auf ein paar gefährlich nahe zentimeter. „ Wenn du nicht ein so verdammter Pansyficker wärst, dann wärst du doch recht interessant für mich". Sie hob ihr Knie an und strich fast schon sanft an seinem Schritt entlang, was den blonden Slytherin scharf einatmen ließ. Er spürte schon wie sich in einer bestimmten Region anfing Blut zustauen, er kratzte sein letztes Stück Beherrschung zusammen und wandte sich mit zerknirschten Zähnen aus dem Abteil. Zu Harry meinte er noch über die Schulter. „Potter, wir sehen uns in der Schule." Damit zog er Pansy hinaus und zog die Tür wieder zu. Ginny drehte sich siegessicher zu ihrem Harry um setzte sich zu ihm und wollte ihn gerade küssen als er sie von sich stieß. „Was sollte das denn Gerade bitte?" wollte Harry wissen „ach Harry komm schon ich wollte ihn doch nur ein bisschen ärgern." „ja sicher ginny ich habe einen ruf und den will ich nicht verlieren andere denken wahrscheinlich wenn sie das hören das du eine schlampe bist und das ist nicht gut für mich also wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst dann lass das sein!" „ist ja gut ich wollte doch nur beweisen das du die beste freundin hast! Und das selbst ein Malfoy bei mir schwach wird! Mehr nicht also bitte, ist jetzt alles wieder ok?" „na ok aber wenn ich das noch mal sehe, dann kannst du was erleben ist das klar" „natürlich Harry ich bin doch nur für dich da!" sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Harry stieg sofort darauf ein ,packte Ginny an der Hüfte und zog sie zu sich auf den Sitz. Im wilden rumgeknutsche fuhr der „Junge der Lebt" ihren Rücken entlang und löste den Knoten an ihrem Nacken, der ihr Top fest hielt.. Dieses rutschte darauf runter und entblöste ihren roten BH der ihren Busen hochpushte . (A/N: Push it! ) Ginny indessen fummelte an seinem Sweatshirt rum und zog es Harry über den Kopf und dann über die Arme. Harry verließ ihre Gesichthäflte und wanderte mit seinem Mund stück für Stück an ihrem Hals, Schlüsselbein bis zum Brustansatz und löste mit gekonnten griffen den BH-Verschluss…..

30min. später

Ginny richtete gerade ihre Haare und Harry zog den Reißverschluss gerade hoch, als die Tür sich öffnete und Hermine und Ron eintraten. Ron naiv wie eh und jeh bemerrkte nichts, ging einfach nur zu seinen Koffer und hollte seinen Schulumhang raus. Hermine aber blieb wieder einmal geschockt stehen und glaubte nicht was sie dachte. „Harry! Ginny! Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN ES IM HOGWART(SEX)PRESS WIE DIE TIERE ZU TREIBEN!" Ron der das hörte bekam einen Herzkollaps und brach auf der Stelle zusammen. Ginny rollte nur genervt mit den Augen. „oh Hermine… reg dich ab. Nur weil dein Sexleben dem von Old Dumbi gleicht brauchst du deinen Frust nicht an uns rauszulassen okay?" Hermine wurde knallrot im Gesicht, ob aus Wut oder Scham, konnte Harry nicht genau bestimmen, aufjedenfall ignorierte er sie und kniete sich zu Ron auf dem Boden. „Hey Ronniekins… steh auf da vorne steht Snape mit nem Spinnenglas in der Hand. Und er kommt auf dich mit nem fiesen grinsen zu. Rons Unterbewusstsein bekam das mit und schaltete auf Panik um. „WAAAS? SP..schp…schp.. SCHPINNEN!" Ron's Herz war auf 180 und pumpte genug Adrenalin durch seinen Körper um eine Herde Elefanten in aufruhe zu versetzen.. Harry der durch das plötzliche aufspringen Ron's nach hinten geschleudert wurde bekam einen Lachflash und hielt sich den Bauch fest. Die Vertrauensschülerin Hermine Granger warf Harry einen missbilligten Blick zu und verpasste dem rothaarigen eine Ohrfeige. „Ronald Weasley ! Komm mal wieder von deinem Höhentrip runter und beruhig dich! Professor Snape befindet sich in Hogwarts! Und wir sitzen immer noch im Zug." „Nicht mehr lange.." warf Ginny dazwischen und deutete aus dem Fenster „ Hogwarts ist bereits in Sichtweite… also werden wir wohl in 5min. da sein."

Wird Ron sein Trauma aus dem Zug überwinden können und wieder ruhig schlafen können?

Hatte Ginny's Aktion bei Malfoy erfolg und ihn auf sie scharf gemacht?

Wird Pansy sich endlich die Richtige Unterwäschengröße holen?

Hat Snape immer noch fettige Haare?

Wird Harry's neues Schuljahr wieder von Todesprovezeihungen , Trelawney seits geprägt ?

Und welches Haargel benutzt Draco ?

Und wird Hermine etwas gegen ihr lahmes Sexleben unternehmen ?

Dies und vieles mehr in der nächsten Folge von… Sex, Intrigen und andere Liebeleien

Bitte Reviews sonst bekommt ihr kein zweites kapitel!

Eure Hotarusakura


End file.
